The Warriors Torture Show
by discontinued member
Summary: Join in the fun as Blueheart, Frostpaw, and Flamekit torture the warriors and...find true love? any dares welcome! you can dare the cast and crew! please come over here. please? rated t just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Example chapter

Alliances

Host: Blueheart- Lt. blue she-cat with black paws, ear tips, side of tail, and on hair. Star going into a heart on side. Green eyes. (if your confused she's my profile pic.)

Co-host: Frostpaw- white. blue eyes, Icewing's daughter

Co-host: Flamekit-orange. Green eyes, does not say r's, the r's are w's.

Camera crew:

Icewing- white. Lt. blue eyes.

Firetail-orange. Green eyes

Security:

Tigerstripe- Lt. orange w/ brown stripes

:p

Blueheart: ANNNDDD… Rolling! Welcome to the first epis…. TIGERSTRIPE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRESSING ROOM?

Tigerstripe: ummmm…. Nothing….

Blueheart: STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY AUTOGRAGHED PICTURES AND GET BACK TO WORK! GOSH! Sorry about that. Tigerstripe is obsessed with me.

Tigerstripe: ur purdy…(starts drooling)

Frostpaw: .

Flamekit: .

Blueheart: .

Icewing: .

Firetail: .

Blueheart: ok… welcome to episode 1 of the Warriors Torture Show! It is a example episode! Ok first torture is for… oh…my…gosh…me… (faints)

Frostpaw: (tries to revive Blueheart)

Tigerstripe: (picks up dare, and reads) OH MY GOSH! YYYYYAAAAYYYY! (starts dancing)

Firekit: (reads dare out load) The dawe is fow Blueheawt to go on a date with Tigewstwipe. Ok.

Everyone: (faints)

Blueheart: (wakes up) ok. Frostpaw, in charge.

Frostpaw: ok. (whispers) Good Luck.

(Blueheart and Tigerstripe go to a restaurant)

Frostpaw: ok! Everyone up!

(everyone wakes up)

Frostpaw: ok. Next dare, Jayfeather!

(Jayfeather appears)

Jayfeather: oh Sticky, I will never let my clan get in the way of our love. Let's run away together! Wait, this isn't the lake. Where's Sticky?

Frostpaw: right here. By the way, that must have been embarrassing. Ok. You have a dare. Either break up with "Sticky" and destroy it or go into the Room.

Jayfeather: the Room!

Firekit: uh oh, not wight choice. The Room weads youw mind and you have to face youw wowst feaws.

Jayfeather: Wait noooooooooo….! (falls down hole and screams)

Frostpaw: (pulls out tv showing dares) ok. Jayfeather is losing his stick over and over. Next, Blueheart

and Tigerstripe. (screen flips to show Blueheart and Tigerstripe cuddling and kissing)

(Pluto blows up)

All cats of the world: o.O

Frostpaw: OK! I'M GOING TO STOP THIS DARE RIGHT NOW BEFORE THERE'S KITS INVOLVED!

(Blueheart and Tigerstripe return. And Jayfeather curled in a ball)

Frostpaw: (gives Jayfeather stick and reveives him and sends him back.)

Blueheart: (singing) What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Oh, baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

What is love  
Yeah

Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Oh, I don't know, what can I do  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh  
What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more

Don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me

I want no other, no other lover  
This is your life, our time  
When we are together, I need you forever  
Is it love

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)

What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)

What is love?

Frostpaw: ok…. Well bye!

Everyone: Bye! On the Warriors Torture Show!

(A/N: I need more sucrity and camera crew. Send applications in reviews. Send in dares too. Anything! And you can dare cast and crew. Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh! Thank you for all of your reviews! Eaglepebble- Breezewhisker can't be a co-host, can she be security? I could make it would work. And SQUAREYBLONDEMEOW, no daring Jayfeather. (Watches last show) OH MY GOSH! THEY TORTURED JAYFEATHER! (Kills Blueheart and myself) Breezewhisker is Host for this episode, but just this one.

Line thingy

Doctor: Hello, is this the Warriors Torture Show?

Frostpaw: yes, why?

Doctor: The writer of this show and Blueheart is currently dead.

Tigerstripe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BLUEHEART!

Frostpaw: Then who's writing this? And who's are host?

Doctor: Sparrowfur is writing this story and Breezewhisker is host.

Tigerstripe: Who is Sparrowfur?

Doctor: the writer's equivalent of a cat.

Everyone: what?

Doctor: the writer as a cat

Everyone: oh.

Line thingy

Alliances:

Host: Breezewhisker- She-cat w/ thick brown fur and dark jade green eyes. Funny type of hostile Ex:(I kiiill you!) Very crazy. Flirts with Tigerstripe.

Co-host: Frostpaw- white. blue eyes, Icewing's daughter

Co-host: Flamekit-orange. Green eyes, does not say r's, the r's are w's.

Security:

Myrtlesong- Pretty pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. She has a rather disturbing and unsettling like for violence and has a HUGE crush on Lionblaze. Anyone who asks her out who isn't Lionblaze gets either punched up or tasered.

Whitestripe- A black she-cat with white strips ears and paws. Grey tail.

Dovewing-Gray she-cat w/ a white wing shaped patch on each side of her back and blue eyes.

Energetic and kind. Crazy about Flamekit.

Tigerstripe- Lt. orange w/ brown stripes

Camera crew:

Icewing- white. Lt. blue eyes.

Firetail- orange. Green eyes

Cloverdapple- light brown and white dappled she-cat

Swiftshadow- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Likes fire, slightly insane, and hates Darkstripe.

Line thingy

Breezewhisker: Heyyyy, Tigerstripe!

Tigerstripe: I have a mate.

Everyone: You do?

Tigerstripe: yes. Blueheart.

Everyone: (gasp)

Frostpaw: are you really surprised?

Everyone: No. I guess not.

Doctor: Blueheart and the writer are alive! The writer refuses to get up and Blueheart is in the nursery.

Everyone: YAY!

Breezewhisker: OK, OK! Time to start!

Thornclaw: Myrtlesong, will you go out with me?

Myrtlesong: NO! THIS IS FOR LIONBLAZE! (punches Thornclaw and tazers him)

Flamekit: Hey, we didn't give you tazews yet! Whewe did you get that one?

Myrtlesong: let's just say one policeman is missing a tazer…

Policeman: give me back my tazer!

Myrtlesong: ok…

Policeman: ok thanks! (leaves)

(security gets tazers)

Breezewhisker: OK, OK, OK! LET'S GET STARTED! Ok, the dares are Firestar to sing "Baby" by Justin Beiber, Whitestripe has to kiss Tigerstar and no one can stop her, Leafpool to act crazy and hyper and talk to her-self, Hawkfrost must confess his love for Ivypaw in front of all of Thunderclan and the Dark Forest, Lionblaze must sind "I'm a Gummy Bear" and follow Firestar around until he explodes,  
Cinderpelt must say she loves Tigerstar and make out with him for one full minute in front of Goldenflower, Firestar, Sasha and Bramble claw, who can do nothing about it, Breezepelt must say what he really thinks about Hollyleaf, and for Crowfeather to beg for Feathertail to come back and mate with her while Nightcloud and leafpool watching. Then Nightcloud and Leafpool have to take care of them with no harm. (eye twitch)

Flamekit: ok. Let's get wight to it.

Dovewing: (throws down Flamekit plushie and huggles real Flamekit) SO ADORABLE! I LOVE FLAMEKIT!

Flamekit: youwe huwting me!

Dovewing: ok! (lets go)

Breezewhisker: ok. We will only do some of the dares. Sorry to anyone who's dares are not here. They will be in the next episode.

Firestar: THIS IS FOR SANDSTORM!

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just can't believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Bramble  
When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy,  
Oh I was starstruck,  
She woke me up daily,  
Don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound,  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,  
At school on the playground,  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend,  
She know she got me gazin',  
Cuz she was so amazin',  
And now my heart is breakin',  
But I just keep on sayin'...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

(I'm gone)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)  
(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
Gone, gone, gone,(gone)  
I'm gone.

Breezewhisker: ok… did anyone give him the dare?

Frostpaw: no...

Whitestripe: (kisses Tigerstar)

Tigerstar: (runs away screaming)

Leafpool: (high-picthed and fast) hi, Leafpool! Hello, Leafpool! Let's jump of the cliff and go into the Room!

Breezewhisker: ...

Hawkfrost: (in front of Thunderclan and Dark Forest) I love Ivypaw!

Tigerstar: He is not my son!

Lionblaze: Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Bing ding ba doli party  
Zing bing ba doli party  
Breding ba doli party party pop [Pop! ]

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop! ]

Myrtlesong: LIONBLAZE! (huggles him)

(Lionblaze follows Firestar and they both explode.)

Breezewhisker: ok, that's all the time we have today! Bye!

Everyone: on the Warriors Torture Show!

Breezewhisker: Tigerstripe!

(she chases him while he scream and it fades to black)

Line thingy

Thank you for your support. I was so moved by all the reviews I got in one day and all the dares and applications, I decided to write this early! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm bored so I'm writing this. YAY!

Line thingy

Cast & Crew

Host: Blueheart- Lt. blue she-cat with black paws, ear tips, side of tail, and on hair. Star going into a heart on side. Green eyes. (if your confused she's my profile pic.)

Co-host: Frostpaw- white. blue eyes, Icewing's daughter

Co-host: Flamekit- orange. Green eyes

Security:

Myrtlesong- Pretty pale silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. She has a rather disturbing and unsettling like for violence and has a HUGE crush on Lionblaze. Anyone who asks her out who isn't Lionblaze gets either punched up or tasered.

Whitestripe- A black she-cat with white strips ears and paws. Grey tail.

Dovewing-Gray she-cat w/ a white wing shaped patch on each side of her back and blue eyes. Energetic and kind. Crazy about Flamekit.

Tigerstripe- Lt. orange w/ brown stripes

Breezewhisker- She-cat w/ thick brown fur and dark jade green eyes. Funny type of hostile Ex:(I kiiill you!) Very crazy. Flirts with Tigerstripe.

Mistyclaw:A red she-cat with blue eyes and black on her ears. Nice.

Camera:

Icewing- white. Lt. blue eyes.

Firetail- orange. Green eyes

Cloverdapple- light brown and white dappled she-cat

Swiftshadow- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Likes fire, slightly insane, and hates Darkstripe.

Extra:

Snakekit- Blueheart's (and Tigerstripe's) new kit. Boy. Brown. Green eyes. Sly.

Line thingy

Blueheart: And... Rolling! Hello and welcome to...

Everyone: The Warriors Torture Show!

Blueheart: our first dare today is-

Waterkit: I LIKE PWETTY PONIES!

Flamekit: WATEWKIT!

Waterkit: FLAMEKIT!

Firekit: WATEWKIT!

Waterkit: FLAMEKIT!

Firekit: WATEWKIT!

Tigerstar: TIGERSTAR!

Everyone: ...

Tigerstar: what?

Everyone: ...

Tigerstar: I'll just leave then...

Blueheart: no. you have a dare. But first, Waterkit is Flamekit's brother that disappeared of the face of the earth years ago. And everyone to the Gathering Island!

Line thingy

Blueheart: I have called this Gathering for 3 ceremonies and a dare. Frostpaw, come up here. Starclan, she is a warrior and you have to call her Frostbite.

Frostbite: YAY! I'm a warrior!

Blueheart: Flamekit and Waterkit, come here.

(they come screaming "FLAMEKIT!" and "WATEWKIT!")

Blueheart: they are Flamepaw and Waterpaw, Frostbite you train Waterpaw. Flamepaw... umm...

Dovewing: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!

Blueheart: Dovewing, Flamepaw.

Dovewing: YAY!

Flamepaw: this is so exiting, Waterpaw! Wait, I thought I coldn't say "r"

Me: When you're a apprentice, you automatically stop.

Flamepaw: oh, ok!

(shows Brambleclaw, Goldenflower, and Sasha tied to a tree)

Cinderpelt: I LOVE TIGERSTAR! (kisses him for 1 min.)

(back at the studio)

Breezepelt: I LOVE YOU, HOLLYLEAF!

Hollyleaf: THAT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! (kills him)

Crowfeather: Feathertail please come back! (on knees praying) please, please, please!

(Feathertail, Nightcloud, and Leafpool appear, with Nightcloud and Leafpool in hiding.)

Crowfeather: Feathertail! (mates with her)

NC & LP: YOU CHEATER! (attacks them)

Blueheart: ok Darkstripe eat 300 pounds of jello that tastes like poop.

Darkstripe: NO!

Blueheart: ok. I was kinda hoping you'd say that. Rose!

(Rose the elephant eats him)

Firestar: (in front of Sasha and Goldenflower) I-I l-love y-you, t-Tigerstar...

S & GF: Attack! (attack him)

(Firestar is revived)

Blueheart: here is some catnip wine!

Firestar: I shouldn't- but ok!

(He's now drunk)

Ancient Greeks: (chasing him around) KITTY!

Blueheart: ok next dare is-

Waterpaw: in the cage you go! You too Tigerstripe! (puts them both in a cage with a unbreakable glass wall)

Tigerstripe: Blueheart!

Blueheart: Tigerstripe!

(both look at Waterpaw)

Both: Waterpaw! Why did you do that?

Waterpaw: it was the dare.

Blueheart: from who?

Waterpaw: (shifts through dares) umm... HawkStarZero (Hawkstar)

Blueheart: Snakekit, break this cage!

Snakekit: BASOOKA! (breaks cage)

Blueheart: Tigerstripe!

Tigerstripe: Blueheart!

(they run dramatically in slow-mo into each others arms)

Blueheart: Snakekit, go make Hawkstar go Boom-Boom.

Snakekit: (at Hawkstar's den) BASOOKA! BOOM-BOOM!

(Hawkstar goes boom-boom)

Snakekit: Bye-Bye on the Warriors Torture Show!

(shows Snakekit screaming "BASOOKA!" and fades to black)

Line thingy

SOOOOO? How did you like it? I must say I really like it! BYE-BYE!


	4. Depresstion has a hold of me

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but my mother thinks that I should be getting strait A's and constantly yelling at me about it… It is affecting my writing and will possibly lead to me committing suicide. I've actually considered it. So yeah, I'm getting depressed. Hopefully, I will come out of depression and start writing again…

Bye…


	5. Chapter 5: Good bye Fanfiction

I am sorry but I will not be updating. Good bye Fanfiction….

Blueheart.


	6. Announcement

So in the last chapter here, I announced a long time ago that I was leaving FanFiction. I know there were some people who wanted me to continue my stories here, but I'm probably never going to look at them again because now I actually know how to spell and use grammar. I would just like people to know that I was only in 6th grade when I wrote those... I'm in high school now. What.

Anyways, I have gotten back on with a different account, left that one on a hiatus(Might come back?), and now I have another new one too.

PeaceLovePotter731- Harry Potter mostly

AHeartFullOfFeels- I'm going to be putting Les Miserables fanfic in there, and I might be writing some Doctor Who and Walking Dead.

So check them out if you're interested, and I'm sorry for just leaving like that. I realize, coming back to it, that I was being a stupid kid. Now I've gone through much worse and I'm still standing here to write this now. I also want to clarify that, though I might have be overdramatic about the depression thing, I wasn't making it up for attention.

Also, if you really loved this so much and really want me to continue, I might continue or rewrite it to show how sorry I am, and I'll give you a virtual apology cookie. If I do either one, they will be a lot different. I'm much better at using words, and it would be less spontaneous random. There might also be more references to things I like now, I've turned out to be quite the fangirl. It might also have a little more... I don't know, dramaticy? I really don't know.

Clarification: I'm not getting back on this account very most likely.

So that's all I have to say. Thanks for tolerating me and my old me and the crap I wrote. (Seriously though, how did you tolerate my bad spelling and general nonsense?)


End file.
